


Practical Practice

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [6]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex and Thomas offer to babysit Rachel (Thomas's sister) and Steve (her husband)'s one-year-old, Henry.For the prompt: Kindness
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265
Kudos: 3





	Practical Practice

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Are you quite certain we have to do this?” Thomas questioned as he and Alex walked up the stone path to Rachel and Steve’s house. 

“We agreed that it would be the best gift we could give them for their anniversary,” Alex responded slightly amused. His question lacked his signature grumbling tone. 

“There are professional babysitters we could have hired to achieve the same result,” Thomas suggested. 

“Rachel has been nothing but supportive of us, we owe her this kindness.” Alex’s fingers caressed her still flat stomach. “And, you know that’s not the only reason we’re doing this.”

“ _That_ will be different,” Thomas defended, the space around his eyes crinkling warmly at the thought.

“We need practice!” Alex insisted with a coy smile as she rang the doorbell. 

“There are books on this topic,” Thomas whispered. “Some of them, well-researched and award-winning.”

“We need _practical_ practice,” Alex corrected. “I know this will come as a shock to you, but there are things to be learned that don’t come from books.”

Before Thomas had a chance to protest, his sister greeted them at the door. 

“You don’t know how much we appreciate this,” Rachel offered immediately as she pulled Alex into a hug. 

“It’s our pleasure,” Alex replied returning her embrace. “Now, where is my favorite nephew?”

“In the den. He’ll be so excited to see you,” Rachel answered. “Hello to you too, Thomas.” 

“Rachel,” he replied simply. 

As they made their way into the den, Henry turned to see them. “Ma-ma,” he cooed stumbling at first but then walking the rest of the way toward her. 

“He’s growing so fast.” Alex was amazed by how well he was already walking. She knelt down beside him. “Hi, Henry. Can I have a hug?”

Henry wrapped his chubby arms around Alex. She held him tight, closing her eyes hoping to hide the tears that had started to form. 

“We’ll take good care of Henry,” Thomas placed a gentle hand on Alex’s shoulder as she held her nephew closely. “Enjoy your evening.” 

“Thank you again,” Rachel replied. She turned her attention to Henry who was now safely in Alex’s arms. “Bye-Bye Henry! Mommy and Daddy love you.”

“Buh-buh,” Henry offered as Rachel kissed him goodbye. 

“Shh-,” Alex rocked Henry softly as he began to cry at the absence of his parents. Her hands caressed his back, letting him know he was not alone. “I’ve got you!” 

Thomas marveled as Alex calmed his nephew. Children had never been his strong suit. Even as a child, he was more sullen and tended away from what other children did. He couldn’t understand them. It was a lonely childhood, one he would not wish on his own child. Since discovering Alex’s pregnancy, he had resolved to learn everything he could. He wanted to be the best father and husband for his family. [Rachel was half-right](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/188790216192/just-perfect), children do change a person. While other’s children were still not of interest to him, he couldn’t stop thinking about his own and the life they would have. 

“Ta-” Henry exclaimed, pulling Thomas from his thoughts.

Alex smiled and moved closer to Thomas. “I think that’s you.” 

“Ta–” Henry repeated his hands grasping toward Thomas. 

Thomas pulled Henry into his arms as his nephew cooed happily. 

Alex rested her head on Thomas’s arm as she massaged her stomach. Seven and a half months sounded like a long time, but it would be over before they knew it. There was a lot they still had to learn and prepare for, but the one thing that mattered most was already taken care of–their child would be loved above all else.

“Do you want to build?” Alex suggested softly.

Thomas followed Alex to Henry’s play area and set him down next to a pile of blocks. Alex and Thomas settled in beside him. Henry picked up a block and brought it to Alex. 

“Blue,” Alex offered. Henry put the block down and brought her another. “Green.”

“You’re spectacular,” Thomas kissed her temple. “I couldn’t love you or our child more if I tried.” 

Alex glowed as Henry brought her block after block. 


End file.
